This research involves studies of basic photoproperties of organic molecules and aggregates of molecules. We aim to develop new methods of understanding the nature of organic materials, especially those properties that relate to the electrons such as color, energy transfer and conductivity, and electronic structure. To this end we are developing new probes to understand the manner by which molecules interact with one another, with their environment, and with electromagnetic radiation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Joel M. Friedman and Robin M. Hochstrasser, "Interference Effects in Resonance Raman Spectroscopy," 32, 3, 414 (1975). R.G. Bray, Robin M. Hochstrasser and H.N. Sung, "Two-Photon Excitation Spectra of Molecular Gases: New Results for Benzene and Nitric Oxide," Chem. Phys. Letts. 33, 1, 1-4 (1975).